Melinda
by CALLEN37
Summary: She didn't die, but she had to leave... When circumstances bring Melinda back into The teams life, they are shocked and one of them learns more than he bargained for. But WHO is Melinda...or who was Melinda? WIP
1. Chapter 1

OK A nice new story for you all and this chapter is dedicated to my computer fairy who is helping me upload this and defeat the demon Hackers who are trying to kill my computer.

Disclaimer I do not own NCIS...but I am up for a job! :)

* * *

Melinda

Chapter 1

She ran….She had been running for years but now she was nearing the end of her goal.

She had been staking out the chateau in Switzerland for months she had seen him coming and going, the old fool had been right when he had told her on his deathbed that he had seen her father not less than a week before his death.

She tossed her black hair back into a ponytail and discarded the hat she had used as a disguise.

She hadn't wanted to as she hadn't been able to dye her hair for two weeks and the red of her natural color was starting to show through.

She walked up to the Café where Trent Kort was waiting for her.

"You're late." He snapped.

"I was nearly spotted. He's meeting with Banks this week, we can take him there." She said breathlessly.

Kort raised an eyebrow at the woman. "Where?" He asked.

"Washington. D.C," She said.

"You sure you can go through with this?" He asked.

She looked at him with barely disguised contempt. "I gave up the man I loved, my job, my home and my child to bring him to justice and you're asking me if I can go through with it."

She picked up her glass of scotch, after so many years she had lost her taste of bourbon; it reminded her too much of him and what she had lost.

Kort smiled.

She sighed and looked over at him, "Do you have any pictures of him?" she asked.

Kort fished out pictures of a seven year old boy. His red hair and green eyes made him stand out amongst the crowd of children in the schoolyard.

"How is he?" she asked.

Kort smiled, "He's very bright like his mother, and his foster carer is looking after him well, she is still loyal to you, he has his father's sense of humor and is in trouble a lot at school, but like his father he is loyal to his friends. I have his school report for you as well." He handed it over and she read it soaking up every piece of information she could on her son.

"What's his name now?" She asked.

"Is it really safe for you to know, I thought the reason you gave him up was that he wouldn't know who he was."

"Please, I can't keep calling him AJ when that's not who he is?" She begged.

"His name is Max…Max Watson." Kort said.

She laughed "His father would love that."

Kort nodded, "Probably come out with some silly quote," he agreed.

The late, Jenny Shepard now Melinda Gordon looked down at the photograph again, "I love you AJ," she said quietly as she sipped the rest of her drink.

* * *

Tony DiNozzo sank into his chair after another getting in at 3am and catching up on all his paperwork.

He opened up his email and there it was again, another Email from the enigmatic Melinda who never left any details just another picture of a boy, no name, or any ages over the years Tony had watched this boy grow up and figured that whoever it was was sending it to the wrong email address. He had tried to reply but they were always returned as non-delivered.

This time there was a line of text with the picture; Tony looked at the line and then looked at the boy, "His name is Max…now." It said then a gap and 'Melinda'.

Tony shrugged and filed the picture away. He knew it couldn't be for him, he had never dated a girl called Melinda, he would have remembered that. However he had grown attached to this mysterious kid he had watched grown up through photographs.

He watched as the team walked in getting ready for the day and closed the open email.

"Did you have a good night Tony, you look tired?" Ziva teased.

"I'm fine Ziva," Tony replied putting on his best smile.

He got up and headed to the coffee shop near to the navy yard to pick up Gibbs' coffee with McGee.

"Why am I coming, I have to defrag the computers." Tim complained.

"Because McTardy you were late twice this week, you're buying Gibbs a coffee." Tony grinned as McGee's frown got bigger.

With handfuls of Coffee the two walked back to Tony's car, Tim held the coffee as Tony opened the door.

"Tony, looks like you got a ticket." Tim smiled as he saw the envelope on the windshield.

Tony grabbed it and put it in his pocket and the two returned to the Naval yard.

* * *

Entering the bullpen they were surprised to find Vance standing in the bullpen.

"Sorry director. I didn't get you a coffee." Tony grinned handing Gibbs what was probably his third cup already even though it was only 9am.

"We have a situation that I need you to handle." Vance said to the team.

Gibbs looked up and sent a nod DiNozzo's way for the coffee.

"What's the problem Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"Jenny Shepard." Leon said, "Or more accurately her father Jasper Shepard."

"She died seven years ago and he died more than ten years ago." Gibbs said.

"We have information that may case doubt on those statements." Leon said.

The others all looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs growled.

"Jenny's old housekeeper, Noemi she married a Tom Watson five years ago, they have a seven year old foster son, she was found murdered this morning with her husband, the boy is missing." Leon said, "Watson is an active Marine. So with that and the fact that Noemi was Jenny's housekeeper the case has come to us."

"What does this have to do with Jen…Director Shepard?" Tony asked.

"Her fingerprints were found on pictures of the boy and so were her father's,"

"Could it be a set up?" Gibbs asked remembering when Jenny thought she was being set up before.

"Both sets of prints were run privately by the FBI there was a ten point match; we have a BOLO out on the son right now." Leon said "There's no telling what information they gave their killers before they died." Leon turned and pressed the button on the plasma.

They turned and looked at the picture of the boy on the plasma.

"Max!" Tony said and turned pale on instinct he reached into the pocket and pulled out the envelope that had been on his windscreen.

The envelope was plain and brown, he opened it and a picture of Max was inside with two words written in red across the picture.

SAVE HIM.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N i want to thank you for the reviews, faves and follows i've gotten so far to this story. I especially want to thank my marine for bringing up my laptop so I can post this.

In case I haven't said it before, this is AU and this chapter will have a flashback in it as will the next. FYI some bad language in this chapter.

Disclaimer, I don't own it...and too sick to care :)

* * *

Chapter 2

"Max!" Tony said shocked and looked at the picture in his pocket.

Save Him. It said written in red marker pen.

Gibbs grabbed a glove and carefully took the picture off Tony who stood there.

"Do you know who this is?" Vance asked Tony who stood shaking his head.

"Not exactly," Tony replied and he walked over to his desk and opened a file marked 'MK' on his computer and pictures of Max came up from his birth to the latest one they had on the plasma. "I've been getting these for years from a woman called Melinda. That's all it says on the emails I've tried chasing the IP address but the address turns out to be a dead end every time." He said

McGee turned to him, "Maybe I can try?" he offered.

Although Tony knew it was useless to try he allowed Tim to try anyway and Tim went off to his computer to try and trace the source of the emails.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shrugged what could he say.

"Maybe Melinda is an old girlfriend?" Ziva suggested.

"No," Tony snapped. "Look Boss, I know my reputation, but I've never really slept around and I know the names of all the women I have slept with and never been with a Melinda."

Gibbs and Vance looked at each other, they had both known that Tony's reputation with women was not as prolific as he made out, but to see him confirm it, in front of the team meant that DiNozzo was freaking out.

"Sit DiNozzo, until we find out why these were sent to you and what connection there is between you and the Watsons."

"Well I know Noemi….She was Director Shepard's housekeeper, I went to Je…Director Shepard's home once or twice." He looked away and Gibbs could tell there was more than that. Gibbs assumed it was because at that time Tony was working undercover for Jenny.

"This when you were dating Jeanne Benoit?" he asked.

Tony shrugged. "Yeah around that time, and before when you took your hiatus to Mexico."

* * *

Gibbs had been gone a month and Tony was getting fed up of the sniping he was getting at work.

Everyone had left for the day, their paperwork was left undone and to keep the MCRT running Tony was left catching up with the paperwork and had watched as Tim, Ziva and Abby had gone out to a club laughing that he couldn't go with them, telling Tim he'd have more chance to pull a girl. Tony sighed as the elevator closed shutting him off from their laughter.

Jenny had been watching from the balcony, she hated the way the team was treating him and she was still mad at Gibbs for the way he had left.

She walked down the stairs and walked up to his desk, "Dinner?" she asked him.

"Er, Sorry Director?" Tony asked looking up at her.

"Dinner Tony, you need to eat don't you?" Jenny smiled at him.

Tony grinned back "Yes Director, I do need to eat." He said and grabbed his bag, "My treat, A DiNozzo never lets a lady pay." He said with a smile.

Jenny and Tony talked a lot after that, having many more meals and meeting together she could see the effect being in charge was having on him, he was handling the team well and even though they were behaving like an ass to him at times the case solve rate never went down and neither did the quality of paperwork from the team either, which Jen assumed was due to Tony's nightly diligence.

Then it happened, Gibbs came back.

Tony had walked in to find his stuff, in a box on his old desk and Gibbs was sitting back in his place as team leader.

He hadn't said a word to Gibbs that day, but he said a lot later.

* * *

Walking into Jen's house he threw his bag down and walked upstairs to the room they had shared on numerous occasions over the last few months.

"It's not bloody fair Jen!" he said throwing his jacket on the chair and picking up his t-shirt from the drawer.

Jenny looked up at him, "I'm sorry Tony, I could order him to stay retired?" she offered.

Tony sat on the bed as Jenny moved to put her arm around him.

He sighed and kissed her, "You know that's not what I want, He needs to be back doing this, and he's not himself…" he said.

"Rota's still open." Jenny offered.

Tony looked at her, "I'm not going, I can't leave him to lead the team as it is and I can't leave you." He admitted.

She closed the folder she had been reading and set it on the nightstand. "You still want to be with me, even though he's back?" she asked.

Tony stood up and looked at her. Over the last few months he had fallen for her and fallen for her hard. He never allowed himself to believe he meant as much to her as she did to him.

"Do you still want me…now he's back?" He asked his voice uncertain.

"Tony, you were never a pity fuck, you are….you, you are funny, charming, and incredibly sexy and you're spending your off hours with someone who is older than you."

"Jen, I….I lov...like you a lot, you are funny, beautiful, smart and an amazing woman, I know Gibbs is your first love, the one that got away and I won't fool myself into believing that you wouldn't drop me in an instant if he offered you the chance to be with him again," he said sadly.

Jenny looked at him and saw all the uncertainty and sadness in his eyes.

She moved over sat on his lap and kissed him, pouring all the passion she could muster into the kiss. "Jethro….who?" she smiled and lost herself in his arms.

Later after their passion was spent, Jenny leant over to pick up the file she had been looking at, "Tony, if you're not taking Rota, I do have an assignment I wouldn't trust to anyone else." She said.

* * *

Three months later he was sitting in her office, "Jen, she wants us to sleep together." Tony said.

"Do you want to?" she asked her voice flat and her heart breaking.

Tony made sure the door was locked hitting the secrecy button on her desk, "No…that's not what I want," he said lifting her onto the desk and kissing her.

Two hours later he walked out of her office, looking exactly as he had gone in, although feeling a lot better about where they stood, but knowing that the assignment was still on and he was still undercover, playing the part of Anthony DiNardo, university professor and boyfriend to one Jeanne Benoit.

* * *

Another month later when Jen was in MTAC with Gibbs looking for Tony the bottom fell out of her world.

When his car blew up it was all she could do not to scream and faint. Inside all she wanted to do was die, but she held it together and headed the investigation. However when Ducky finally came up and told them it wasn't him she felt like kissing the older man.

Tony had eventually appeared after shooting her a brief grin, which thanks to Ziva standing in the same direction, Gibbs thought was for the younger woman, he had been debriefed and then let home early.

He hadn't been home for an hour when he heard his door opened and closed quietly.

He waited as the footsteps he was expecting came up behind him and her arms encircled his waist.

"I thought I'd lost you." She whispered.

He turned and looked at her, "Jen…" he started.

"Tony." She looked up finally allowing the tears she was holding to flood over her.

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"Jen, I'm not dead…" he said kissing her until they came together in a conflagration of passion.

Afterwards he held her as she slept; watching her breathing until he was certain she couldn't hear him.

"I love you Jennifer Shepard." He said softly, in the dark she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your reviews, i love them. Any mistakes in this are due to the fact i'm sick, gastroenteritis sucks big time. however being nursed by my marine does not.

Disclaimer...yaks in a bucket...it's in there...you want it!?...didn't think so. lol.

* * *

Chapter 3

Tony was shaken out of his reverie by Gibbs putting the photo of Max on Tony's desk.

"So why would someone be sending you pictures of Jenny Shepard's housekeepers foster son?" Gibbs asked.

Tony looked as stumped as Gibbs felt, "I dunno boss?" he said.

Vance walked between the two men, "we still have both Shepard and her father's prints on the picture, maybe the boy is related to one of them?"

"But she's dead?" Tony said, he couldn't help the pain that sentence caused, "Remember Vance, you were the last one to see her alive." Tony looked at his boss accusingly.

Vance looked away.

Tony pushed Gibbs out of the way and stormed up to Vance, "ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME SHE'S NOT DEAD!" He yelled. Gibbs stood behind him stunned, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I WENT THROUGH!" He couldn't stop the pain in his voice.

Gibbs looked at the guilt on the Directors face and the grief on Tony's and it hit him like a punch in the gut, DiNozzo had been in love with Jenny. He knew (Because he never assumed) that they had become close friends while he was away in Mexico, but he doubted Jenny had ever let it go beyond friendship, not only was there the age thing, but he and her had history. DiNozzo knew that and he would never…would he?

"Agent DiNozzo, we did fake Director Shepard's death, she was seconded on the orders of SECNAV to go on an undercover assignment," Vance said.

Vance normally would not have revealed this on the office floor, but seeing as it was a Sunday and they were the only team in, speaking freely wasn't an issue.

"You…you faked…" Tony sank into a chair.

"I don't see why this is such an issue with you?" Vance snapped, "It certainly won't help us find her or the boy."

* * *

Tony paled as a thousand thoughts ran through his head, "Oh my God….Melinda….." he said as it added up in his head.

Tony stood up, grabbed his bag and started walking, "DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked.

"It's Melinda…..!" Tony said and pressed the elevator button.

Taking the stairs Gibbs, Ziva and McGee got to the parking lot in time to see Tony's car peel out of the Navy yard, they got in the challenger and followed.

"Where the hell is he going?" Gibbs growled.

"Don't know Boss." McGee said holding on for dear life.

* * *

Tony drove out of Washington and into the country, there was a huge mansion surrounded by fields on a hill, the others watched as Tony keyed in a number on the entry keypad and just before the gates shut they drove in behind him.

Jenny heard the sound of the keypad beeping for the main gate, "He'd remembered….it had taken him a while, but finally he had remembered." She ran down the stairs, her hair still wet where she had stripped the last of the black hair dye from her hair. She heard his car screech to a halt as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

Gibbs and the other parked up, Ziva checked her gun just to be sure.

"Where are we?" Gibbs asked.

"The plate on the front says Twelve Trees manor." McGee said.

"He may need backup." Ziva said. They watched as Tony ran from the car to be met halfway by a familiar red head.

"Jen!" Gibbs breathed, his heart leapt that she was alive, only to be crushed a moment later as his senior field agent and his ex-lover crashed together in a passionate kiss.

"I wasn't sure you'd remember," Jenny/Melinda said.

Tony laughed moving a stray lock of hair from her face, "On a clear day…Barbra Streisand movie, the last film we watched you said you wanted to be Melinda Twelve trees, that's why we called this house Twelve Trees."

He held her close as she breathed in his scent, the pair just happy to be together, then Tony held her at arm's length, "Jen…who's Max?" he asked.

"That's what we'd like to know too?" Gibbs growled from behind them.

Tony whirled with his gun in his hand instantly, "B…Boss?" he said in surprise. "You had better come inside," he said to Gibbs and the others.

"Don't you think that's Jen's place to invite us in?" Gibbs snapped.

Jen turned on Gibbs, "Can't see why he can't it's his house too." She said and walked inside leaving the others to follow.

* * *

They all walked into the grand hallway and Tony turned to the left and stopped before they came into the room, pointing to a table with a safe on it, "Weapons." He said.

"What?" Ziva asked,

"You come into my home, where soon you may wanna kill me, you leave your weapons in the safe." Tony said.

Begrudgingly they did, more because they wanted to find out what was going on more than trusting in Tony.

Walking into the spacious living room Gibbs saw why Tony had made him leave his gun.

The room had two large lounge chairs and two sofas all in black leather a large glass coffee table took up the middle of the room and there were on the wall opposite the door, photos. Lots of candid, family photo's all surrounding a larger picture of Tony in a Tux and Jenny looking beautiful in a crème lace bridal gown.

All three stopped and stared. "You married Director Sh…Shepard?" McGee stammered.

Tony smiled, "Nope, I married Jenny."

Jenny in jeans and a large jumper came down and sat by Tony curling her feet up and leaning into him.

Gibbs looked furious.

"This explains the drinking," Ziva said and Jenny looked at him.

"Drinking?" she asked

"I thought you were dead, Vance sent me off as agent afloat and I couldn't even bury you." Tony said sadly as he held her tighter.

"Oh…Tony!" Jen exclaimed tears shining in her eyes.

"Where have ya been Jen?" Gibbs growled.

Tony wanted to ask but holding her he realized he didn't care his wife was not dead; she was here alive and…MAX!

"Jenny….who is Max?" Tony turned and looked at her. She looked ashamed.

"He's our son." She whispered.

Tony sat back in shock as she continued, "A month after my assignment started I found out I was pregnant, I had just located my target and realized I would be off grid for a long time, so I kept tabs on my target, contacted Noemi and Tom and asked if they would raise my child when he or she were born…Anthony Jethro was born six months later, for safety's sake, my handler took him to Noemi and they called him Max Watson. They've been good to him."

Tony didn't move the child he had watched grow up in anonymous emails was his son, their son…he had missed so much.

"Who was your target, what was your assignment? Gibbs asked.

"To locate follow and stop my father from selling nuclear weapons to the highest bidder." She told them.

"Your father is dead." Gibbs said.

"No he's not." Jen told him, "I found out just before I 'died' that he was alive while visiting an old friend of his on his deathbed. Then he left the scotch on my desk and Abby found the fingerprint match, he had found out about my wedding and had been staying at the Georgetown property whilst we were here,"

"When?" Gibbs asked, Jen looked at him blankly.

"The night Rene Benoit died, it was the reason, Jen was cleared, and she was with me that night, not killing him." Tony told him. "Jeanne came back and tried to get me to sleep with her and I wouldn't, Jen had gone through so much thinking I was dead and that night I told her I loved her, the next day, we went to Vegas and got married," Tony said pointing at the picture of them both together. "Jeanne found out, she wished us well, but then she accused me of killing her father to try and split Jenny and I up, Fornell found out about us being married and agreed for the good of the agency to keep our secret."

"Where is your father now?" Ziva asked,

"He's…." Jenny stopped as her phone rang she looked at the message and let out a sob. Tony took the cell from her and looked at the picture; it was Max looking scared but unhurt holding that day's newspaper.

Tony looked at the child he now knew was his, "Jasper has him." He said; it wasn't a question.

Jenny nodded; Tony held her tight and passed the phone to Gibbs.

Gibbs stood up, "You're both off the case," Tony looked up shocked. "We will find your son." He said "And Mrs. DiNozzo, you will need to come in and give a statement." Gibbs finished and walked out of the room with Tim and Ziva hot on his heels.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all your reviews. Love em all.

Disclaimer, it is a beautiful day, the sun is shining and I don't own that either.

* * *

Chapter 4

Jasper Shepard looked at the boy sleeping in the corner of the room.

He had cried himself silently to sleep. Jasper couldn't believe that wimp was his grandson. But he knew he was from the information he had received when Banks had told him that not only was his daughter alive, but she was hunting him.

Years ago, Jasper had made the choice to fake his own death and go into business with Rene Benoit; he had kept his secret admirably, and they had had a lucrative deal running, until his brat of a daughter had worked her way up the ranks at NCIS to become director and threaten all he had worked for. Then worse he had found out the undercover operation she had pulled on his partner.

Rene had called frantic, "Jasper, we have been discovered…My daughter is dating a Federal Agent, your daughter assigned him, someone tried to kill them both…Jasper, my Jeanne, my baby…she nearly died!" he had said still in shock, "She has just been back here, she fell in love with him…He is a rat and I want him dead, he has gone and married your daughter. Send her a message, you need to stop this." He had ordered.

Jasper had that night gone to his house in Georgetown; he had moved some things in his office that he knew she would notice. If she thought he was haunting her, maybe he could send out information to make them think she had lost her mind. He made a few calls.

Months later he had heard his problem had been taken care of. She had died in a shoot out in a diner near Los Angeles.

He had begun to relax.

Then more information had come to him, she had been seen in Russia, after she had supposedly died, then she was in Italy, where she was supposed to have given birth to a son. Then she didn't have a son? He had thought he was beginning to go mad.

For years he would have months where he thought he saw her, or a woman who looked slightly like her, then nothing.

Finally in Switzerland she was seen by his contact. Jason Banks had known Jenny when she was the NCIS director, he was ex-CIA and had turned rogue he had been left disaffected by his time in the CIA and he felt that all parties in a conflict should be armed and if he could make some money whilst doing it….why not?

A month ago Jason Banks and Jasper Shepard had their first meeting in Switzerland. Passing by a small café Banks had been surprised to see Trent Kort sitting drinking coffee with a woman with dark hair, however her eyes were very striking and he had nearly had his driver stop the car, just so he could see. But in his mind there was no doubt; that was Jenny Shepard.

Having discussed the problem with Jasper, they decided to call an old contact of Banks' in the CIA. Parsons had quickly confirmed all the information that Banks suspected. After some digging Parsons had found the boy and everything Banks needed to take Jenny out of the equation.

* * *

Working together, Parsons and Banks had killed Noemi and had stolen the boy who had watched the people he thought of as his parents shot to death in front of him. They had taken him to the small no star motel that Jasper had rented a room in and left him there.

The first time they had met Jasper had looked at the boy.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked his deep gravelly voice booming throughout the room.

Jasper looked as the boy shook but said nothing.

The boy looked fearfully at the door, "You are not going anywhere, I am going to get your parents to come save you…and then I will kill them and you will come with me."

"The men killed mama and papa." Max said softly.

"They weren't your parents, your parents are my daughter and a stupid Italian," Jasper said, "I am your grandfather, you will call me Sir or General."

Max looked at him, his parents defiant streak flaring in him. "No I won't." He stared at the man.

Jasper turned without warning and hit the boy.

Max fell to the ground and wiped a speck of blood from his lip. Jasper handed him a newspaper. "Hold this." He snarled and took a photograph, "There we will send that to your mother…If you want to stay alive I suggest that you start to do as I tell you and you may live to meet your biological parents." He snarled.

Max had curled up in the corner and cried silently until he was spent.

* * *

Tony and Jenny arrived at NCIS first thing on Monday morning, It had been late Sunday by the time Gibbs, Ziva and McGee left and Tony knew that Jenny was too tired to be interviewed, sending Gibbs a text he had taken her to bed and they had slept knowing that they would be at the Navy yard by 8am ready for everything Jenny needed to go through. Before she had gone to bed Jenny had called her handler to get permission to reveal details of her mission and she knew that she couldn't talk until she had it, Kort had promised her permission by 8am so she agreed to rest.

The pair spent the night rediscovering each other and Tony held Jenny as she cried and told Tony about how she had given their son away to Noemi and Tom and how much she had missed them both.

The anger he had felt about not knowing his wife was alive and not knowing he had a child had fled the first moment he held her.

As they walked into the building Jenny had kept close to Tony's side. She hadn't said anything but she was afraid of the reaction of staff that she had led and more than that she was scared about how Jethro had acted as he had left. She knew he was mad, but all she was focused on was getting her child back safe. Not letting go of Tony's hand she walked up to security.

"Morning Tom," She smiled, stifling a small laugh as the security guard gave a small squeak.

"D…Director Shepard…m…ma'am….I mean….I" He stammered, Tom normally never listened to scuttlebutt; he sure as heck was going to after today.

"Just Jenny…" She smiled as she filled out the form.

Tom looked down and nearly fainted, "Ok Ms Shep….er….Mrs. DiNozzo?"

"Tom, the badge?" Tony snapped and Tom wrote a visitors badge out for her.

The couple walked to the elevator and Tom picked up the phone to phone the one person who would and could kill him if she heard this news from anyone else.

* * *

Tony stopped the elevator halfway up and turned and held his wife. "You ok Jen?" he asked concerned.

She shook her head, "No…I never thought I'd come back here…I didn't think I would survive this long…They are going to hate me." She sighed and a rogue tear fell.

"Mrs. Jennifer DiNozzo, I love you, you are a strong independent and feisty woman, you can handle this, I've got your six." He said kissing her fiercely.

The doors opened and keeping a tight hold on her hand they entered the floor.

Heads popped up and all sounds ceased.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" Abby came streaking around the corner, "It's true you're alive!" she launched herself into Jenny's arms.

"Hello Abby," Jenny said with a smile.

"I didn't believe it, they said you were alive." She bounced with happiness. "Now you and Gibbs can…."

"Abby." Gibbs' voice cut across the bullpen, "Get off Mrs. DiNozzo and come help McGee."

"Mrs?..." Abby stood stunned. She looked at both Tony and Jenny, "NO!" she breathed in disbelief.

Tony smiled and shrugged, "That reminds me." He walked to his desk and opened the lock box which held Gibbs' medals and a small blue box. "Jen." He said and pulled her over to him. He opened the box and handed Jen two rings, a small plain platinum band and another with a large emerald stone. He took a larger plain platinum band out and slipped it on his own finger, "You should put these back where they belong." He said placing the rings on her finger.

Ziva and Tim and the rest of the floor watched in stunned silence as Jenny held her hand and Tony put the rings on and kissed her.

Gibbs glared from behind his desk.

"Mrs. DiNozzo, Agent McGee will take you to interrogation." He snapped.

"I know the way Jethro." Jenny replied.

Gibbs glared at her. "That is a name reserved for people I trust and my friends."

"Boss?" Tony walked over to him.

"Agent DiNozzo," Gibbs handed him a folder,

"What's this?"

"Request for transfer form, when this is done I want you off my team." He snapped and walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thank you for all your reviews, I love them all!

Disclaimer, not mine...but there's always tomorrow!

* * *

Chapter 5

Gibbs stormed off towards interrogation as Tony took the folder and walked blindly to his desk.

Opening it he saw the request was all filled out, signed and dated last night by Gibbs. He sat down in shock, after all the years he had given to Gibbs all his loyalty, Gibbs was having him transferred because he'd married Gibbs' ex!

He felt like he'd been punched in the gut again. He wanted to walk away there and then but he knew that Gibbs was the best chance he had of finding his son. But he wasn't stupid, if Gibbs wanted him off the team he wasn't going to stay on it, but he would be staying on the case. He picked up the phone and made a call as Ziva watched shocked at the turn of events.

"Hey, its DiNozzo is the boss in?" he asked. Ziva's head shot up in surprise. Was he calling Gibbs?

"Hey, it's DiNozzo, yeah that Job offer still good?" He asked. He listened to the voice on the other side, "Sure I want it, I just found out Jen's alive. I understand why you couldn't tell me, but our son …yes I have a son and he's missing, Gibbs has the case, I take it Jen can talk?" again he waited as he was filled in, "Fine, I'll take the job effective immediately. Do you want to call Vance and fill him in? I want to start with this case… Fine I'll turn in my badge and John thanks,"

Tony hung the phone up and picked up a box, Ziva walked over to him, "Tony, you don't need to leave…I mean what will you do, can you go back to being just a policeman?"

Tony gave a feral grin, "Agent David,I was never **just** a policeman and now I don't work for NCIS anymore it isn't going to change anything so at least you won't have to pretend to like me anymore…unless," He grinned "You ever want to be higher than a federal agent."

* * *

Vance came down the stairs looking really shocked, "DiNozzo…I…I just had a call from John Brennan the head of the CIA…is it true?" he asked.

Tony took out his badge and gun.

"Yes Leon, its true…effective immediately, I'm handing back the badge, but I'll keep the gun until I can get a replacement if I may." He said.

Vance took the badge, "Yes Sir," he said, "What can we at NCIS do for you?" he asked shakily as Ziva looked on her mouth agape.

"Tony?" she said.

Vance whirled on her, "You will address him as Director DiNozzo or Sir, until he tells you otherwise Agent David," Vance snapped.

Tony couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face, "It's ok Leon, she'll get used to it, Ziva I've left NCIS and am now the Director of NCS."

Ziva looked confused "You've left NCIS and are now the Director of NCIS isn't that Vance's job?"

"NCS…Ziva, it's the National Clandestine Service, part of the CIA, Effective immediately I outrank you all." Tony said. "Vance with me," Tony said putting the last of his things in a box and depositing a locked box and key on Gibbs' desk. They headed to interrogation as Ziva grabbed the phone to let McGee and Abby know what had just happened.

* * *

Jenny sat in interrogation but didn't say a word.

"I can't tell you anything yet Jeth…Agent Gibbs." She said at his glare, "I am waiting for clearance."

Gibbs sat fuming, "Well if clearance is more important to you than your son, you make a wonderful parent Mrs. DiNozzo." He snarled.

Jen bit back a sob, but held her composure. She jumped as the door opened, and Tony and Director Vance walked in.

"Leon…." Tony started

"DiNozzo get the hell out of here." Gibbs growled.

"Leon, take Agent Gibbs out of here and fill him in." Tony said with more authority than Gibbs had ever heard in his life. Gibbs looked up surprised and was nearly floored when Leon answered, "Yes Sir."

"What the Hell?" Gibbs protested.

"Agent DiNozzo needs clearance from her superior before she can talk to you, Agent Gibbs as Director of NCS and her superior I am ordering you to give me some time with 'my' agent." DiNozzo said to a stunned Gibbs, knowing that McGee and Abby were just as stunned in observation.

Gibbs was all but ushered out by Vance and Tony turned to Jen.

"Director of NCS….You quit Gibbs and finally took John up on his offer?" she asked.

Tony smiled, "Gibbs wanted to transfer me…I used rule 29," he shrugged and held her.

"Always have a backup plan." She smiled. "So Boss, what's the word?"

"Pertinent discussion only, Gibbs will help look for Max, I can't be involved in that, I'll get on Jasper's case from the weapon's end and so will you, Gibbs' team will find our son and the guys who murdered Tom Watson, and we will find Jasper and End him."

"Nice, TV quote boss?" she smirked and kissed him, "Don't even think of using Gibbs' rule 12." She warned him.

"OK, Jen…You ready?" he asked and she nodded.

Tony turned and opened the door, "Agent Gibbs," He said and Gibbs, Vance, McGee and Abby all standing in the hallway turned to Tony.

"You may talk to **my** agent about her assignment only as far as it ascertains to the death of Marine Sergeant Tom Watson, Noemi Watson and in regards to the **SAFE** return to me of Max Watson, I and Jen will stay out of the case on that front, however NCS has Its own investigation to run and NCIS will **not** get in the way of that….do you understand?" Tony snapped.

Gibbs took a deep breath and clenched his jaw, "Yes…Tony."

"I'm Sorry Agent Gibbs, I reserve that for **my **friends and people** I** trust, **you** will refer to me as Director DiNozzo or Sir…Is that understood?"

Gibbs started to go a darker shade of purple as Abby and McGee stood shocked.

"Yes Sir…" Gibbs growled.

He walked back inside interrogation and sat down, "Agent DiNozzo, now you have clearance, can you tell me about your assignment insomuch as it pertains to the death of Marine Sergeant Watson and his wife, and any information about their foster son, your biological child Max Watson." He asked.

* * *

"You're the new Director of NCS?" McGee said with awe, "They are more classified than the CIA!"

"Yes, McGoogle, I am, you now have a friend in a high place." Tony smiled.

"Thank you Sir." Tim said.

Tony turned and glared at Tim and Abby, "Guys, you are my friends, you can still call me Tony, Ziva…maybe soon, but don't tell her yet, and she thought I was going back to Baltimore. This won't change anything between us except for the fact I'm not working here, but you will both have access to me 24/7"

"Abby, you should head to the lab, I'll have the forensics from the FBI lab brought over, better still you call them drop my name, and you should have them in an hour." DiNozzo said.

Abby grinned saluted and turned to walk off, "Sure thing Uber Boss!" she called happily.

"McGee, with me." He said and they walked into interrogation, where they watched as Gibbs talked to Jenny. Even Vance could see Gibbs was still mad, but he had pulled back on the revelation that he wasn't just talking to his ex-girlfriend anymore but the wife of the Director of NCS.

"So when Max was born, my handler Trent Kort took him and gave him to Noemi and her husband, she knew who he was, but her husband had no idea," Jenny said, "I had no idea that my father knew about him." She said sadly.

"When did you first find out he was in danger?" Gibbs asked.

"Four days ago, I got my first text from Jasper Shepard with Max holding a newspaper,"

"You'll need to let Abby look at your cell phone to see what she can get off it," Gibbs said.

"Agent Gibbs, you should know, Max has no records, his real birth certificate…on it he is registered as Anthony Jethro DiNozzo the third." She told him.

"Poor kid!" Both Gibbs and DiNozzo said at the same time from both sides of the glass.

McGee and Vance both bit back a smile.

"I came back to D.C as Jasper had a meeting with a man called Banks here in four days. They are both meeting with a Russian arms dealer but I don't have the location yet, I think they took Max to stop me arresting them at the meet," Jenny said.

Gibbs stood up, "We will get your son back, Agent DiNozzo." He said and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Thank you for all the Favorites and follows and reviews to this story, I appreciate them all.

Disclaimer, not mine...But I'm nuts Sue my therapist!

* * *

Chapter 6

Tony figured before he tackled this thing head on he needed to make one last stop.

The autopsy door swished open and Jimmy was standing there his face like thunder, "So you finally did it?" He said Ducky looked at him concerned he didn't know what his assistant was mad at Tony for and he turned to watch the two men.

"Yep," Tony deadpanned.

Jimmy face broke into a grin, "God! Tony, I wish you had warned me I would have loved to see their faces."

Tony smiled back, "The best bit was Gibbs and Vance having to call me sir?"

"Anthony have I missed something?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah Ducky, you may wanna sit down, you too Palmer…Jenny's back." He said. "And she's not dead, it was a ruse, she was undercover."

Even Palmer who had been best man at the wedding, hadn't heard she was back. "So….Gibbs knows?" Jimmy asked.

Tony nodded, "It's why he fired me….well he as good as fired me, he gave me a transfer request form and told me to get my ass off his team."

Ducky looked upset, "Anthony, Jethro thinks a lot of you, I can see how Jenny coming back into his life is a shock, we all thought she was dead and I know Jethro will be having conflicting feelings for her."

"He'd better not be!" Tony snapped.

"Anthony, Am I missing something?" Ducky asked.

Tony sighed and took a deep breath, "Jenny and I are married, and the kid we are looking for is our son. I've left Gibbs' team and am now the Director of NCS." He figured that covered everything.

"When were you and the Director married?" Ducky asked.

"Just after my car blew up."

"Oh my dear boy, then when Director Shepard died in that shoot out and you were on protection detail…." Ducky let the thought trail off.

"Yeah Ducky, I thought I had lost my wife and was in mourning and Director Vance sent me away." Tony said sadly.

"And your son?" Ducky asked really feeling for all that Tony had suffered alone.

"Didn't know about him until yesterday, Jen's been sending me covert emails since he was born, but I didn't know he was mine." Tony produced the latest photo that Jen had left on his windshield and passed the photo to Ducky. "His name is Anthony Jethro DiNozzo the third, although he thinks his name is Max Watson."

"That's Noemi and Tom's boy?" Ducky said. "I always thought the eyes looked familiar."

"You knew?" Tony looked surprised.

Ducky smiled, "My boy had I had anything stronger than an inkling I would have told you straight away. " Ducky said honestly.

Tony looked at the older man, "You know…when we get him back, he could use a decent grandfather figure…if you're up for it?"

Ducky smiled, "I would be honored, although I thought that role would have been more reserved for Jethro?"

Tony's face fell, "So did I, but when push comes to shove, it seems Gibbs is no better than my father." The sadness that Tony was trying to hold in came off him in waves, "I'm sorry Ducky, but I have to go, I will expect you over for dinner, when this is over," he said and wrote an address on a piece of paper and walked out of autopsy as Ducky turned to Jimmy.

"I think you need to fill me in?"

Waiting for the elevator he heard Jimmy worry about saying anything and he leant back and did a thumbs up sign and barely suppressed a chuckle as Jimmy said, "Well it looks like I have the green light, sit down Dr. Mallard, I have a lot to tell you about my best friend."

* * *

Gibbs walked into the bullpen, he had a small pang of regret when he looked at DiNozzo's empty desk and shot him a glance as he saw his Ex-SFA walk along the mezzanine towards Vance's office. "Sit Rep?" he said and waited.

"I've been tracing the ip address that the kidnapper used sending the photo, I think I may have an area, but I'm not sure yet." McGee said.

"I have been looking into Watson's connections with Shepard and apart from Max Watson being Jenny Shep…DiNozzo's son, there is no connection that I can find."

"McGee!" Gibbs snapped. Having realized he was just about to turn to Tony for an answer.

"Nothing yet Boss. Maybe Abby has something?" he offered hopefully looking for an excuse to get out of there.

Gibbs nodded and Tim all but ran for the elevator.

* * *

DiNozzo walked into Vance's outer office, "Agent…I mean Director DiNozzo, Director Vance had to leave but has offered you my help and the use of his office while he's gone.

Tony smiled his thanks and walked in and sat behind the desk.

He picked up the phone and called John Brennan with a Sit Rep.

"So, Can you send over what I need?" Tony asked. He smiled as an answer came back in the affirmative.

"Oh and DiNozzo…I'm sending your protection detail too."

"Really!" Tony groaned, although he understood why he needed them. He turned and scrolled through the names on the computer, "I just sent you an email, I want these guys here ASAP, and I need them on the team to find Banks and Shepard." He said. He waited while John sorted some things out and then said, "Ok ten minutes," and put the phone down.

* * *

He walked to the balcony and looked down, Ziva and Gibbs were in the bullpen, he figured that Tim had run to Abby's for safety, poor Probie going to have to step up and deal with the boss' wrath now.

He walked down and stopped Agent Smith walking through the offices, "Smith, I need a small work area for myself and a team of four others." Smith looked at him like he had just been beamed in from the twilight zone.

"And why would I help you DiNozzo, You're not under Gibb's protection anymore," He snapped.

Tony smiled knowing that Gibbs could here, "I was never under Gibbs' protection, you were all under mine, I am now the Director of NCS if you want a job by the end of the day you'll haul ass and get me a work area," Tony said using his voice to its full authority.

Smith quaked as Gibbs walked up, "What ya standing there for Smith, the Director gave you an order."

"D…Director?" Smith shook realizing Tony wasn't having him on, "Ye...Yes sir!" he squeaked and jumped to it.

Within five minutes the empty space that had once upon a time been occupied by Barrett's team was set up for Director DiNozzo and the NCS team.

* * *

Jenny came up; Tony smiled and directed her to where they were working.

Jenny sat at her desk and started getting her files and pulling pictures and information up onto the plasma that Tony had had erected behind his desk.

Chris Cruzer came into the bullpen next an Agent with the CIA for fifteen years, she had a mind that easily rivaled McGee's and was even more proficient on computers. Heena Amir was next she had been working with NCS for ten years seven of them on assignment in the Middle East and her hand to hand combat skills had no equal. Tony looked around at his team, now all he needed was the last player.

The elevator opened and the last member of his team stepped out and walked past Gibbs who just managed to stop himself staring, "DiNozzo." The man said in his usual, you are lower than dirt manner.

"That's Director to you…." Tony said.

The newest agent to arrive looked him up and down and barley concealed a smirk. "I would have thought you would have gone with Boss?"

Tony stood up and stood toe to toe with the man.

He sighed and grinned back at him, "Sit down Kort." He said resigned.

Kort grinned throwing a look at Gibbs, "On it Boss." He said and sat down.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for your reviews and alerts and favorites. I appreciate them.

Disclaimer, Nope not mine!...but when have I ever let that stop me!

* * *

Chapter 7

Tony sat at his new desk and looked at the reports that were coming through to his computer. Jenny and Kort were talking in the corner and Heena was reading over Chris's shoulder.

"Otstupit' i pozvolit' mne rabotat'!" Chris snapped.

Heena stood back and moved to her own desk.

"Khvatit! my vse korotkim stolomi my budem prosto dolzhny ubedit'sya delayut zdes'poka novyy vedomstvo ne gotovo!" Tony snapped.

"Well I for one can't wait until the new office is ready; making do here in the slums is degrading." Kort grumbled.

Ziva listening to the exchange while looking over at the new group dropped a file in shock, Tony noticed and managed to hide a small grin.

"Gibbs…Did you know Tony could speak Russian?" Ziva hissed.

Gibbs shot her a look and growled, "Back to work!"

Vance walking past looked at Ziva and Gibbs with disdain, "Did neither of you ever look into Director DiNozzo's qualifications?" he asked.

Both looked at him and Vance sighed and turned to Gibbs, "You have no idea who you just lost us do you?"

Vance gestured for Gibbs to follow him to his office.

Tony wished he could be a fly on the wall for that meeting but he just settled with a text message to Abby to hack into the feed in the directors office and to tape the conversation. He smiled as a smiley face came back as an answer.

"So what have we got?" Tony asked his team.

* * *

Gibbs paced in Vance's office.

"He lied to me Leon! I won't have someone I can't trust on my team!" Gibbs said he was right in letting Tony go, he had betrayed his trust.

"Sit down." Leon said.

"Undercover I can understand, but this is….Tony was an ok investigator…but HOW did he get the job as Director of NCS surely he must have slept with…." Gibbs was cut off.

"SIT DOWN AGENT GIBBS!" Vance yelled at him and Gibbs sat.

"You need to be told some home truths." Vance stated, "Yes I knew Ex- Director Shepard, now Agent DiNozzo of NCS was alive, she made the sacrifice for the good of the country, she found out what her father was doing and had to be stopped. I had no idea about the child, but that makes her sacrifice all the more great."

Gibbs glared and Vance stared him down.

"Director DiNozzo has more qualifications than anyone in this agency, he's been consistently studying since he joined up, He has been offered this job twice, once before Jenny's stint as Director and I offered him it when I was injured and thought about leaving. Do you know why he turned me down?"

Vance waited as he swore he heard Gibbs grind his teeth.

"You."

"What?"

"You, he was and always has been loyal to you, you were the one person who hadn't abandoned him or cast him out in his entire life and he felt he owed you. You know his father, well he hates him…I mean really hates him, the only reason he kept trying to have a relationship with him was the fact you encouraged it. His father neglected him as a child and he still beats him, but DiNozzo kept taking it because he didn't want to let you down."

Vance stopped as he let the facts sink in, "Christmas." He prodded.

Gibbs looked shocked, "But they hugged in MTAC, they get on fine, AD gave Tony his family ring?"

"Have you seen it since then?" Vance asked.

Gibbs had to admit he hadn't.

"When they left Senior beat him over his wanting the ring, Jackie and I spent Christmas in the hospital with him. He didn't want to bother you as you were having your first Christmas with your father and I was Tony's second emergency medical contact."

In the Lab Abby watched with tears streaming down her face.

"Tony was offered Rota his own team lead, but he didn't take it, again because you needed him and he felt he didn't want to abandon you."

"I…I didn't know," Gibbs said

"Did you know that the Agent you just lost us has been offered more awards than you but has turned every single one down either passing them to you for the whole team or recommending lesser agents to boost their self esteem, or that he regularly helps out new agents at FLETC giving them pointers on working for an agency like this…Did you know your ex-agent speaks eight languages and is more computer literate than McGee, he is more talented than Ziva and McGee put together! AND YOU MADE HIM LEAVE!" Vance Yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Tony yelled storming into the office. He turned to the security camera "Enough!" he said more gently as he knew Abby would switch it off.

"Director?" Vance said.

"Sorry Leon, I asked for a favor, it kinda backfired." Tony admitted.

"Miss Sciuto?" Leon smiled.

Tony shrugged, "I asked her to record it for me, she saw fit to broadcast the last few minutes over the internal plasma system."

Gibbs got up and looked at Tony, "I…I'm…"

"Don't." Tony said, "I won't apologize for what I have done, I love my wife and I…Cared about you and the team, you made me choose, I chose her, it's that simple. You just made the choice easy, now if you don't mind I have a scumbag father in law to catch and I would appreciated it Agent Gibbs, if you could help your team locate my son."

Tony walked off leaving both men aghast for a second before they heard a noise outside the office and went to investigate it.

* * *

Tony walked out of the Directors office and stood on the top step as all the agents in the office stood up and clapped him.

He stood there looking at them all in shock only moving as he saw Jenny head to the elevator. He whirled around nearly knocking over Gibbs and Vance as he changed direction and headed to the elevator on that floor.

As the doors opened Jen pulled him in and hit the button. "It's ok." She told him as he began to hyperventilate. She rubbed his back as he regained his composure. "By the time these doors open Jethro will have all glared them into submission."

Tony laughed, and the tension eased. He gave her a quick kiss as the elevator stopped. "I hope you're right."

"Oh and Director?" she smirked as he stepped out onto a now quiet floor. "I have a lead."

Tony smiled and walked up to his team as two new Agents walked in with Tom the security guard "Director DiNozzo, these two were looking for you."

Tony looked at them and grinned, "Fielding… Sparks! How are you I haven't seen you since FLETC."

"We graduated last spring, we are on protection detail…we just finished guarding the president and got offered you, of course we jumped at it." Sam Fielding said.

"So how good is your track record on protection detail?" Jen asked worried.

"We guarded the president." Conrad Sparks said,

"And?" Jen snapped.

"Is he dead?" Conrad replied.

Tony laughed again, "Sorry fella's the wife is a bit worried about my safety." He smirked as their jaws dropped.

"Oh! I'm sorry ma'am…" Fielding said and stepped back at her glare, "Er…Mrs. DiNozzo?"

"Agent DiNozzo will do." She said shot Tony a wink and walked back to her desk.

The other team members laughed at the exchange but at a look from Tony got back to work.

* * *

"Jen, your lead?" Tony prompted.

"I've found a motel where Banks is staying, he's been seen on various security Camera's in and around DC, I used that program you wrote to locate him, he's been seen going to the Lincoln Memorial twice in the last few days, My Father has been there too, I think they will be meeting up soon."

"Did you find where Jasper was staying?" Tony couldn't help but ask.

Jen shook her head, Tony put a hand on her shoulder "its ok, we will find Max soon." He said quietly to her.

"Christiana, you're up, I've been creating a background for you, you will be meeting backs as Natasha Romanov, a Russian arms dealer. Just get in act interested and get a time and a place for the hand over, when they turn up with the weapons we'll arrest them then." He told his team. "Heena, I want you in as sniper back up, keep her in your sights at all times, **no one…and I mean no one, **goes in without someone on their six."

"Sir," Heena said and reached for her gun and badge, "Chris, fancy a run to the armory to pick up Ari?"

Ziva looked up at that.

"Sure, you got him oiled and ready to go?" Christiana asked.

Heena smiled and Kort shivered, "I have all my babies ready to fight." She replied.

Kort looked at the two new agents, "I would watch her, you've heard of Ziva David, Mossad assassin?" He asked knowing Ziva preened herself slightly at the moniker, "Well Heena makes her look like an amateur with a BB gun." Kort grinned. "She was with Hamas on an undercover op and she killed everyone they sent after her, with one exception, but he was killed by his sister before he reached her."

"KORT!" Tony snapped noticing Ziva was listening.

"Boss." Kort said, knowing it would still annoy Gibbs.

"Take Jen for some food and coffee, bring me back some." Tony said relaxing a little as his team left the building; at least he knew they were getting the job done.

* * *

Translation...coz I usually forget.

"Otstupit' i pozvolit' mne rabotat'! - Step back and let me work!

"Khvatit! my vse korotkim stolomi my budem prosto dolzhny ubedit'sya delayut zdes'poka novyy vedomstvo ne gotovo!"- That's enough we are all short handed and will have to make do until the office is ready.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Thank you for your reviews, Alerts and Favorites. I appreciate the fact that you have all waited a while since my last post. RL, concussion and the fact that I had a slight confidence knock meant there was a delay in posting. But I will never leave a story unfinished and this needs to be finished.

Disclaimer, not mine.

Translations at the end.

* * *

Chapter 8

Tony sat in the van as he watched as Chris, as Natasha walked up to the restaurant with Heena on her arm. Kort took point outside as a valet with Jen across the street as a busker.

"Tony! I swear this is payback." Jen growled as she pulled her coat tighter and strummed her guitar.

"Hey at least you don't have to wear a soul patch." Tony smirked and laughed as his wife humphed.

Kort laughed causing a man to turn around and Kort looked at him, "I love my job." He explained to the man and his boss in the truck.

"Heads up, Banks is on your eight." Jen said as Banks walked past Kort.

Banks walked into the restaurant and sat with Christiana and Heena.

"Natasha Romanov?" Banks asked as the server seated him.

Chris smiled and draped her arm over Heena's shoulder. "Jason Banks, this is Tamsin, she is my partner." Tamsin smiled at Natasha and Jason made a strange face and dropped a mask.

Inside the van Tony laughed, "Homophobe. I knew it!"

Jen strummed and sang, "I have a husband he's so mean, and he picks on my friend even though she's a queen."

Tony laughed. "OK ok, Jen you finally have your own back, and you know both girls are straight, now do you see anything, any sign of Jasper?"

"Nope, nothing." Jen said looking around.

Banks finished his meeting with the girls shook hands and left.

"OK Kort your turn." Tony ordered.

Kort climbed into the car behind Banks and followed him to the motel. Hanging back he watched as Banks got out of a car and knocked on the door.

Jasper opened it looked both ways and ushered Banks in. As he opened the door wider Kort saw a small figure huddled in the corner as Banks moved past Jasper to enter the room.

"We have to back off this case boss, you need to call Gibbs." Kort said.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Your boy is in there, and Shepard." Kort said.

"Don't let them out of your sight!" Tony growled as he picked up the phone.

* * *

Tim staring at the computer, trying to stay under Gibbs' radar as he growled around the bullpen jumped as the phone rang.

"McGee?"

"Are you sure Tony?"

"Probie!" Tony's voice could be heard down the phone as McGee stood up and grabbed his bag.

"On our way!" Tim said and dropped the phone into the cradle.

Gibbs looked up at him, "Kort's found Jasper Shepard and the boy, we need to get them so Tony's team can make the arrest of Shepard and Banks." Tim told Gibbs.

Gibbs stood up, "Gear up." He said and headed for the elevator.

Jen dropped her guitar and ran to the van Tony was in "OK Jen, I called Tim, They're on their way. Ana, Heena we need a lift to Kort's location!"

The girls rushed out of the restaurant and grabbed their car; within minutes they were all headed to Kort's location.

* * *

Gibbs Ziva and McGee arrived first and Gibbs waited on the corner with Ziva and McGee pretending to make out on a bench overlooking the motel rooms.

As Tony, Jen, Ana and Heena pulled up Tony walked over to Gibbs, "Sit Rep!" He ordered.

Gibbs opened his mouth, did a double take and then spoke, "David and McGee are watching the door, no one has come or gone since we got here and your man Kort says no one left since he got here either."

Jen's phone beeped and she looked up at Tony, "It's another one." She opened the message and Sobbed, slowly and shakily handing the phone to her husband.

Max was holding the paper as before, but his head was matted with dried blood and he had a black eye and a split lip.

Tony's face was angrier than Gibbs had ever seen. He had seen Tony get mad before, usually when his father came to town, but this was pure rage. Gibbs put his hand on his shoulder, "Don't DiNozzo, you don't want him getting away with this, we are so close now." Gibbs said. As mad as he was with Tony over the whole situation, he understood the rage that was coming off the younger man in waves.

Tony relaxed a bit and for a moment it was, between them like it had been before this all started.

"I'm sorry DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

Tony nodded at the elder man and turned to talk to Jen as Gibbs hit him on the back of the head with his gun.

* * *

"GIBBS!" Jen yelled as Ana and Heena pulled their guns on him.

"He'll go running in and maybe get Max killed it's safer for him this way." Gibbs said to Jen.

Ana walked up behind Gibbs and put the gun in the small of his back, "Yesli ty kogda-nibud' trogay moi boss snova, ya ub'yem tebya." She snarled.

Gibbs took a double take at this woman who was already incredibly loyal to her boss.

"Kakim bylo DiNozzo v sostoyanii vdokhnovlyayut takoy vernosti?" he asked.

"On moy brat, yego otets byl zhenat na moi mat'" She explained.

"You have my sympathies; I assume you feel the same way about Senior as DiNozzo?" Gibbs said.

Ana nodded, Gibbs looked at her, "Well then, technically you shouldn't be in on this, but I need the back up, so do you want to help me save your nephew?" he asked.

Ana checked her clip and reloaded. "Let's go." She said coldly.

Looking at her, Gibbs realized that she was maybe as deadly as Ziva.

* * *

Gibbs and Ana walked along the side of the building with their guns drawn as Ziva and McGee 'drunkenly' made their way to the rooms.

Giggling Ziva grabbed the door and started to open it, "Hey!" Jaspers voice came from inside as he moved to the door, "You have the wrong room!"

"Oops!" she said looking drunk and smiling as McGee moved to pull his gun behind her.

There was a small whimper in the corner and Jasper moved his head.

"NCIS FREEZE!" McGee yelled as he pulled the gun and Jasper jumped.

"What?"

"Max?" Ziva called.

There was a bang in the back and Banks came out holding Max by the throat.

"Move or I'll shoot him?" Banks said.

A red light appeared on his chest and moved to his forehead Ziva saw it and smiled. "I do not think so." She said unaware of whom was at the other end of the light but really hoping they were on their side.

Ana and Gibbs came in "Banks let him go…" Ana snarled.

"Natasha?" Banks said confused. "You're a fed?"

Christiana looked at him coldly, "I am and you are standing between me and my Nephew, and that little red dot…works for me. So you move or you die. Your choice." She said.

Banks lowered his gun and Gibbs took it as both Banks and Jasper were cuffed and taken away by Ziva and McGee.

* * *

The paramedics arrived and Ana and Gibbs went to Max as Gibbs looked outside to see DiNozzo being loaded into an ambulance and being taken to Bethesda, he turned his attention to the small boy who had moved into the corner, too scared to look up.

"Max Watson?" Gibbs asked.

"S….Sir…" Max stammered, "yes Sir." The boy was scared to death.

Ana moved down, "Max…Sweetie, you are safe now. I'm here to take you home."

Max looked up hopefully, "To my real momma and Daddy. Auntie Noemi and Uncle Tom told me that one day, when it was safe my momma and Daddy would come and get me…Are you my momma and Daddy?" he asked hopefully.

"No Max but I am you Auntie Ana, this is Gibbs we will take you to your parents." She said as he held up his arms, one at a strange angle.

"Max, you hurt your arm." Ana said softly.

"I'm fine." Max said quickly.

As the paramedics moved in Gibbs smiled, "Definitely a DiNozzo." He said.

* * *

Translations.

1. If you ever touch my boss again I will kill you.

2 How was DiNozzo able to inspire that kind of loyalty?

3. He's my brother, his father was married to my mother.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter, I love them all.

Translations will be at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer. Na, CBA!

* * *

Chapter 9

Gibbs and Ana sat with Max as the doctors bustled around him. McGee and Ziva stood to one side as Gibbs talked to Max and got his statement.

"Hey Max, my name is Gibbs, I'm a friend of your mom and dad's, you wanna tell me what happened?" He asked.

"Are they dead?" Max asked, "Noemi and Tom?"

Gibbs nodded and held out his arms as Max cried, after a few minutes Max schooled his features and stepped back. "They were good parents." He stated.

"Did you always know you weren't their son?" Gibbs asked.

"Noemi used to tell me stories, mostly about my mom and some about my dad, I saw pictures and knew they were on a huge case and worked for the government and that she and Tom were looking after me until it was safe for me to go home…is it safe yet, can I meet them?"

"Soon Max, I promise." Gibbs said, "Did Jasper hurt you?" he asked.

"My grandfather beat me, he told me it was to hurt my mom but he made me take pictures and call him sir. I think he sent them to hurt her." Max said, "He was on the phone a few times talking to someone called Banks, I remembered what he said in case it is useful." He told Gibbs who smiled.

"You are a lot like your parents Max," Gibbs smiled.

"I know that's not really my name." The seven year old said with a sparkle in his eyes, "Noemi taught me my birth name in case I needed help; it's nearly the same as my fathers, its Anthony Jethro DiNozzo the third." He said proudly. "Mama Noemi and Papa Tom called me AJ when I was really good."

"OK AJ." Gibbs said, "You've done really well. When the doctor has finished checking you over will you tell me what Jasper said to Banks?"

AJ nodded, "Sure."

"Ok Agent McGee will sit with you while I go check on something." Gibbs said and nodded to McGee as he walked out the door.

Gibbs picked up the phone, "Director, your son is here and he's being checked out now, you coming?"

He moved the phone away at the yell on the other end; Gibbs smiled a bit of course he was coming.

* * *

Tony and Jen peeled into the car park at Bethesda with the protection detail on their tail.

A policeman pulled up beside him as he got out of the car.

Fielding and Sparks got out and flashed their badges at the patrol officer and quickly explained the situation. Tony and Jen walked into the hospital and Jen flashed her badge at the security guard, who let her through the metal detector, Tony had to, after explanations from Jen leave his weapon in a lock box, his new ID hadn't come through yet and right then he didn't care he would have thrown his gun and run into the building if he could have done. The phone call from Gibbs while he was trying to sort things out with the security guard didn't help matters.

"Director DiNozzo." He snapped as he took the call.

Jen and the security guard waited.

"OF COURSE I'M BLOODY COMING!" he yelled down the phone and slammed it shut.

"Is he ok?" Jen asked concerned.

Tony glared at the security guard who eventually waved them through, "He's ok, the doctor's are checking him out now." He said.

They walked up to reception, "Max Watson?" Jen asked.

The nurse looked for a second the name was there and then it was gone…"Erm…just a moment," She said flustered. "His name was there then it wasn't."She said confused.

Jen smiled, "Try Anthony Jethro DiNozzo III," She suggested.

The nurse looked down and typed the name in as Tony looked at his wife, "Really? What were you thinking….I'm NOT calling our son Junior?" He vowed.

"Noemi called him AJ, she knew you would hate to call him junior." She told her husband. He grabbed and squeezed her hand pouring all his love into the one gesture.

The nurse looked up, "Yes he's in pediatrics on the fourth floor." She told them.

* * *

A doctor came into AJ's room and smiled, "Alright Mr. Watson," he said picking up his chart. "Oh…Do I have the wrong room?" he asked looking at Max's new name on the paperwork.

"No, AJ was in witness protection, he's able to use his real name now." Gibbs explained.

"OK so, Mr. DiNozzo…AJ, I need to take your bloods for examin…." The doctor stopped as AJ practically leapt off the bed.

"NO WAY!" he said scrambling back as far as he could. "No Needles!" he yelled.

"AJ?" Gibbs asked confused.

"Jas….jasper….gave me needles with stuff in them…it made me strange." AJ said.

"We really need to take a sample, if you've been injected with something we need to know what it is as soon as possible." The doctor insisted. He reached out and took hold of AJ's arm. Shooting a panicked look at Gibbs he tried to wriggle out of the doctor's grip.

"Please…Mr…Agent Guy….don't let them?" AJ looked just like Tony had when he was injured and for a second Gibbs faltered, it was just the opening AJ needed. He wriggled out of the doctor's grip and slipped between Gibbs' legs and ran out the door.

"DINOZZO!" Gibbs yelled after the boy as both McGee and Ziva tried to catch him.

He slipped past McGee and pulled a classic self defense move on Ziva as she grabbed his arm. Ziva yelped as AJ slipped past her and ran down the hall just as Tony and Jen rounded the corner at the end of the hall.

AJ saw his parents first recognizing them from the pictures that Noemi and Tom had shown him.

"Daddy…Mama!" AJ yelled and ran straight to them.

Tony and Jen dropped to their knees and hugged their son.

"AJ…!" They said tears spilling from their eyes as for the first time Tony held his son and Jen hugged him for the first time since he was born.

Gibbs watched his heart constricting, it could have been his and Jen's kid…but he couldn't go there now.

* * *

Tony lifted his son into his arms and carried him towards his former teammates, all masks gone.

This was the Tony; Gibbs knew was there, the raw power that emanated from him was palpable.

"Agent Gibbs, you were tasked with protecting my child, do you want to explain why he was running terrified down a corridor."

"The slippery little brat wouldn't stay in his bed and let the doctor work on him." Ziva snapped rubbing her arm.

"Agent David, you refer to my son as a brat again and I promise you will be deported on the next plane out of here, your citizenship will be revoked.

"You do not have that kind of power." Ziva snapped at him

"Actually he does," Ana said walking up to the group.

Tony put his arm around Ana and kissed her on the head. "Spasibo za pomoshch' v, chtoby spasti moy syn, sestrenka"

Ziva looked at him incredulously, "Even standing here with his wife and child, Tony still flirts."

Tony looked at her with total disdain; he realized at that moment, she would not ever be a part of his new life. He still held out hope that Gibbs would relax enough to accept them.

Tony opened his mouth and then just said, "You know what Ziva, I don't need to explain to you. You're not worth it…I had hoped that you were and that you would look past the person you thought I was."

Tony handed AJ to Jen, "Hey buddy, I'm gonna talk to uncle Tim for a second and then I'll be in ok, will you go with mommy and auntie Ana for me ok?" he said gently.

AJ looked around Tony at Tim and waved "Hi Uncle Tim." He smiled.

"Hey buddy, you do as your dad said ok, I won't keep him long." Tim promised and AJ walked up to Jen and held her hand.

"Mommy, can you talk to the doctor for me, he wants to stick me with a big needle." AJ whispered. Jen smiled and nodded walking into the room with Ana.

* * *

"So Tony, you call allow your son to call Ana Auntie and Tim uncle, but the rest of us are not good enough?" Ziva questioned.

Tony sighed, "Ziva, Ana is AJ's aunt, she is my sister." He told her.

"You don't have a sister, especially not a Russian one." Ziva said feeling sure she had caught him in a lie.

"Her mother is my step mother," Tony snapped turning away from Ziva, "Tim is my Probie and like a brother to me and has not EVER let me down without being prompted by you and he has had my back throughout all of this so yes he gets to be AJ's uncle. As for you Gibbs, I would have liked you to be in AJ's life, but I will not ever allow him to feel the way you made me feel over the past few days. I likened you to my father, but you were worse Gibbs." Tony couldn't help it he couldn't keep it inside anymore. "My father was consistent, He hated me and I knew it, I tried everything to get your approval even trying to reconcile with my father because **you** wanted it. I did a week in hospital after the last time I tried. Then when I needed you, when I found out my wife the woman I love more than life and way more than the job was actually alive and that we had a son who needed us and had been kidnapped when I needed you to have my six **where were you**?"

He leant against the wall as his knees threatened to buckle at the guilt on Gibbs' face. "You were lost in the fact that your ex-girlfriend loved me and married ME!" Tony all but yelled, he actually thought had he been anywhere else but a hospital he would have done.

Gibbs opened his mouth but Tony carried on silencing his former boss.

"The worst part was when we came to NCIS for help in finding our son, what did you do, the man who professed to have my 'six', **you transferred me! You couldn't wait to kick me off your team!**"

"Well I finally made it out from your shadow Gibbs, I had a back-up plan and took the job at NCS, so now Agent's Gibbs and David, you can stay out here on guard duty while my family visit with my son, Come on Tim." Tony said looking at Tim and ushering the younger man into the room where his family was having their first reunion, leaving two very quiet agents standing guard outside.

* * *

Translation:

Spasibo za pomoshch' v, chtoby spasti moy syn, sestrenka - Thank you for helping to save my son, sister.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jen was sat on the bed with AJ tucked up in her arms; the doctor had managed, with some considerable coaching from his mother, to take a blood sample.

AJ was drifting off as the door opened but managed a small smile as Tony and Tim walked in.

"Daddy…Uncle Tim…the doctor took my blood…it hurts daddy!" AJ said lifting his arm.

Tony walked up to his son and kissed his head, "I know these things can hurt, but in the end it helps make you better quicker and then you can go home."

AJ looked sad and a tear escaped as he turned his face away.

"What's up sport?" Tim asked pulling a chair close to the bed and sitting at AJ's level.

"I'm gonna miss mommy and daddy." He mumbled.

Tim looked confused, "Noemi and Tom didn't mean to leave, they would have stayed if they could you know that?"

AJ nodded.

"Uncle Tim?" AJ said "If I have to go home and Mama and Papa aren't there anymore, who will look after me till Mommy and Daddy can have me?"

Jen overhearing lifted her son's face, "Anthony Jethro DiNozzo, do not for one instant think that I am ever letting you out of my sight again. Uncle Tim and Daddy and Auntie Ana caught all the bad guys, it's safe for you to come home with us now." She told him and smiled as his face split into a huge grin.

"Really?!" he asked sporting a grin that looked so much like his fathers.

"Really, and you are going to love your room." Tony said with a smile then turned to Tim, "Probie, got a sec?" He asked and they both stepped outside again, this time ignoring Gibbs and Ziva on the other side of the door.

* * *

"Probie I need your help." Tony stated ignoring the smirk that Ziva gave at Tony asking for help.

Tim grinned, "You just tell me which room and I'm on it…I know you want me to ask them as well….but nope, you're on your own with that one, but I wanna listen."

Tony rolled his eyes, "FINE!" he huffed and grabbed McGee's phone.

"HEY!" Tim said trying to get his phone back from Tony.

"Oh please, tell me you don't have her number on speed dial." Tony kidded.

"Number 2…" Tim admitted.

"OOH! Whose number one then….Ziva? Gibbs?" Tony joked, Gibbs grinned a little, and it reminded him of the old times.

"No, you." Tim said flatly and Tony stopped.

"Really?"

"You were my Boss, my direct superior so yeah, you were number one…Abby is, well…Abby so she's number two, Gibbs is three, Autopsy was four, Sarah was five and Ziva was six. Gonna have to change that now." He grumbled.

"Na just put my new number in there." Tony smiled. He pressed the number and listened to it ring.

* * *

"Timmy!" Abby's voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Nope try again." Tony laughed.

"UBER BOSS!" Abby squealed.

"Abbs' I need a favor." Tony said Abby instantly quieted down.

"Ziva or the Bossman giving you trouble…you know I can…."

"Abby!" Tony cut it, "It's handled."

"Oh... you want me to bury the bodies?" Abby asked.

"Abby!" Tony said again exasperated, "AJ's coming home."

"WHO?" Abby asked.

"Max…" Tony said, "Thing is…I don't have a room ready for him." Tony admitted,

"Oh my Gosh, and you don't want him to feel left out…but Tony how are you going to fit him in your apartment, it's only a one bed." Abby asked.

Tony sat on a chair at the side of the hall as Tim grinned, "tell her." He whispered.

"The apartment isn't my home; it's just where I stayed when I worked late. I'm sorry Abbs, I didn't tell you because, my home was where I lived with Jen and it hurt to go back there…now…not so much, we will have to take AJ home there tomorrow but he needs a room with things for a kid his age."

"Wow Tony that's gonna cost a lot." Abby said "I can help and lend you some money to pay for some of it…"she started.

Tony, Tim and Gibbs listening in all smiled, that was Abby generous to a fault.

"Abbs, Money's not a problem, I have that. My mom left me a bit of money."

Tony heard a snort over the phone, "A bit!" Jimmy's voice came over the speaker.

"Jimmy!" Tony admonished, "Hey Tony, I still have your credit card, you forgot to pick it up so how about I take Abby, I know what you like and I still have the pass-codes to the manor, I'll meet you and Tim there in about three hours ok?"

"Sure, no messing in my Den or house tours…AJ can have the room next to mine and Jen's I want my son close not halfway down a wing…." Tony said the like my father did with me was left unsaid, but Jimmy knew that was what he was thinking all the same.

"Tone…..You remember what we were talking about the other night? I was thinking AJ could use one." Jimmy said.

"Sure…Just one though." Tony smiled, "Jen'll kill me, and this is all on you ok?"

"Sure bro, see you later." Jimmy said.

"Bye Tony….Yay shopping!" Abby squealed as she closed the phone.

* * *

Tim looked at Tony, "You know she's going to flip when she see's your house and what you kept from her."

"Still keeping secrets Tony." Ziva snapped.

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes, "You just don't get it Ziva…You are to stand there and protect my family until I can get someone more competent to replace you and right now in my eyes that could be Hank the janitor!" Tony said sending Gibbs a warning glare.

Gibbs turned to Tony, "I owe you an apology."

"Yeah but ya ain't going to are you." Tony said.

"I am...Sorry. I mishandled things…I hope that I can get a chance to make it up to you." Gibbs said. "I know it's not much but I have some toys, left over from the Christmas Toy drive,"

"You're right, it's not much…." Tony said turning away, then he turned back, "But it is a start. Gibbs, we are having a welcome home party for Ma…AJ tomorrow, will you come, please?" Tony asked.

Gibbs nodded, he wanted to repair the damage he had caused and hoped that one day he would be allowed back into Tony's life.

Tony opened the door and stuck his head in AJ was asleep as was Ana with her head on the bed, Jen sat holding AJ and stroking his forehead while he slept. "Hun, I'm going with Tim…to sort things out for…." And he pointed to AJ.

Jen nodded and he walked over and kissed her, "I'll be back later. Gibbs has apologized and I've invited him to our home tomorrow to welcome AJ home, Ziva hasn't…I wish she would…but she is too stubborn right now." He sighed.

"It'll be ok you make the preparations for AJ's homecoming and I will see you later, I love you." She said kissing him before he left.

* * *

Tony covered in paint leaned back against the last unpainted wall and looked at Tim, "What time did Abby say she'd be here with the furniture?" he asked.

A loud squeal was heard from downstairs.

"I think she's here now." Tim deadpanned.

Tony laughed and eased himself up off of the floor and walked to the top of the staircase.

"O.M.G…TONY! THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" Abby yelled.

"Yeah Abbs, but I'm still not deaf!" Tony laughed, "Did you get everything?" He asked.

"We did, I hired a van to get the furniture here today…you wait till you see his bed." Jimmy grinned.

"No way…Jimmy…you didn't?"

"Found it on our way out of the mall, it's second hand but in brand new condition and we got a new mattress. A mint condition Magnum P.I. Ferrari bed."

"Wow, he'll love it." Tim grinned.

"And that other 'thing'?" Tony asked.

"Picking it up tomorrow." Jimmy said.

"We have one wall left to do; we painted the rest and his bathroom." Tony said.

Abby walked up and looked.

AJ's room was bigger than her whole apartment, his bathroom was done in finding Nemo details with Nemo, Dory, and the rest of the cast painted freehand beside the bathtub.

"Who painted that?" Abby asked.

"I did." Tony said, "I took art at school, I can draw…remember I used to draw crime scenes."

"It's good," Abby said.

With everyone helping they managed to get the room painted, and in a spare room they put up the smaller pieces of furniture while the paint dried.

Three hours later Tony stood up.

"Pizza?" he asked.

"Sure…" the others all replied.

* * *

They headed downstairs and Abby got her first proper look at the DiNozzo Manor.

"Tony, your home is lovely. I can't believe you never told me about this place." Abby said in awe.

"I didn't know about until we followed Tony the other day." Tim admitted to her. He stopped before they went into the living room. "You're going to love this Abbs." He said putting his hands over her eyes.

He lowered them so she could get the full impact of the large picture of Tony and Jen on the wall, Jenny looking beautiful in her gown and Tony looking at her full of love.

Abby teared up, "Oh that's so beautiful, Tony why didn't you tell us…you went through all of that alone."

Tony sat on the sofa, "I didn't know how you'd take it, one minute I was married and starting out on a new life, we kept it quiet to see if it would affect our work, with her being the director and me being an agent, and then she…died and I was sent as agent afloat. I couldn't grieve in public…DiNozzo's don't cry."

Abby hugged him, "You have her back…and you have a son, you, Anthony DiNozzo, are blessed."

Tony smiled, "Yes…yes I am, not only for them, but to have you all in my life as well." He admitted.

Several more hours later, Tony picked up his cell phone as it vibrated.

"DiNozzo," He said quietly looking around at his friends who were dozing tired at different points around his finally finished son's new bedroom.

"Hey Ana…Sure, you guys stay there, I'll be over in a few hours," he said noting the time and surprised by the fact that at some point they must have all passed out as it was now early morning.

Today…his family was coming home.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

He got showered and dressed; he hadn't moved all of his stuff back from his in-town apartment yet, although it was on his to-do list for the weekend. His aim was by the time he moved into his new office he would be at his home with his family intact.

He looked out the window and grinned, no matter how much he had tried to give his protective detail the slip over the last few days; there they were as reliable as ever sitting in their car waiting for him to leave. He decided he was right to accept those two and they were definitely getting the job full time.

He looked on the floor in AJ's room, and put two fingers to his mouth and whistled.

"Up and at em, Breakfast in 5." He grinned as the trio groaned.

"Tony?!" Abby groaned, "It's early!"

"AJ's coming home today." He grinned as he walked off.

Abby jumped up pulling Tim and Jimmy with her. "COME ON!" she yelled.

"Abbs, you can use our bathroom. It has Jen's 'girl' stuff in you can use; you two can use the spare bathroom end of the hall last door on left.

Within the hour they were all trooping down the stairs, Jimmy leading the way to the kitchen, where Tony was sat on the counter in an Ohio state sweatshirt and jeans still barefoot, eating a slice of toast and drinking a coffee.

Jimmy walked up to the counter and opened the kitchen cupboard and looked at Tony, "Where's my mug?" he asked.

"Jen moved the cupboard, next one over." Tony said Jimmy opened the door and pulled a large purple mug with 'Autopsy Gremlin' in big green letters and a 1940's cartoon gremlin on the other side, off the shelf and filled it with coffee.

"You have your own mug?" Tim asked as he grabbed one and looked to Tony for permission and filled it as he nodded.

"Sure, unlike you guys when Gibbs went to Mexico, I was there for Tony and Jen, I was his best man at his wedding, I sat with him the night Jen died and helped him pack as he was sent away, Tony was team leader you all turned your back on him, he has forgiven you and I will too, but he is like a brother to me and I will always stand behind him."

* * *

Jen's eyes fluttered open and he felt a small form next to him, "Momma?" AJ yawned.

"Hey buddy, how are you doing?" she asked.

"Sleepy, Can I come home with you today?" he asked with a yawn.

"Yep, just need the doctor to check you out and then we will be off home." Jen told her son.

Gibbs knocked on the door and stuck his head around the corner, "Hey, Jen…You got a second?" he asked.

Jen nodded and slipped out from under AJ and looked at Ana who waved her away, "I will watch him do not worry,"

She slipped out of the room and followed Gibbs down the hallway.

He found and empty room and gestured her to enter.

"I'm sorry Jen." Gibbs said leaning against the desk that was in the room and motioning her to sit in the chair.

She sat and looked at him, "You're sorry? What for?" she asked.

"Before you were shot, you asked me…remember, if there was any hope for us and I said no, I am sorry I said that, I hurt you and then I was blown up and you were shot, I forced you into his arms and I'm sorry."

Jen's face clouded over, "You're sorry I fell in love with Tony?"

Gibbs shrugged, "I won't get in the way Jen, I just wanted you to know, I didn't mean to get mad, but I got my memory back after you died, I didn't know about him, but I know I love you."

Jen looked shocked, she'd be lying if she said she didn't feel something for him, but she was married and Tony was the love of her life and she wasn't….she stopped as she realized exactly how close he was to her.

"Jen." He said his face inches from her.

"No…I…Jethro, please…." Jen moved away, "Jethro, I did, I do feel something for you, but I love Tony and more than that, Tony loved you like a father, you hurt him deeply when you gave him those transfer papers."

Gibbs looked at her sadly, "I understand Jen," he said.

"No, I don't think you do, people have been headhunting Tony for years, I even offered him Rota a huge promotion and he turned it down for you, even after the team treated him like shit, he stayed for you, when he thought I had died, he was worried about you…and when he needed you…you handed him his walking papers. I love my husband Jethro; he is funny, loyal, kind, and smart and does not play around. I will not cheat on him, he knows how I feel about you, and I care deeply for you, what we had in Paris was special. But I LOVE HIM. With everything that is in me I love him and I gave that up for our country, I gave our son up for my country, I will not lose it again…and not for you." She stood nose to nose with him, her hair flying out and her hands on her hips.

"This is your final chance Jethro, if you want to be a part of Tony's life, figure out what is more important, the man who would give his life for you in a second, or what's in your pants."

She slammed the door as she walked out of the room and stormed up and down the hall before she went back to her son's room.

* * *

Ziva looked concerned as Jen paced up and down the hall.

Even though she knew that Tony and Jen were mad with her, she still owed Jen from years back.

"Mrs. DiNozzo, are you alright?" she asked, "Is….your son ill?"

"AJ's fine," Jen snapped and then stopped, "I'm sorry Ziva, thank you AJ is well, It's just….MEN!" she exclaimed

She sank down onto a chair outside the room, "I can't go in like that, I'll frighten AJ, and he's going home today, we are finally going to be a family." She smiled.

"You really love him don't you?" Ziva asked.

Jen nodded, "I do, more than my life." She said.

"I am so pleased to hear that." Tony said coming up behind her with Tim and Abby in tow.

"Jimmy gone to get it?" Jenny asked turning and kissing Tony.

"Yep left right when we did." Tony grinned.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jenny asked before they went into the room.

"I've always wanted one, you've always wanted one, and it's time our family expanded." Tony said and kissed her again.

Gibbs gut twisted, he had overstepped his bounds and they were planning on adopting?

"OK, then let's get our baby home, before the new one get's there." Jenny said and went to get AJ ready.

"Gibbs, I sent my guys with Jimmy, so I need you to follow us home," Tony told him.

Gibbs nodded and turned catching Jenny's glare as he left.

* * *

Pulling up outside the house AJ looked his eyes wide, "We live here!?" he said shocked.

Jenny smiled, "Your father and I brought the house just after we were married." She said.

AJ looked up at the house that seemed to go on forever.

Ducky's Morgan pulled up behind them; Gibbs turned his hand on his gun until he realized who it was.

"Uncle Ducky!" AJ said running up and hugging the older man, "Look, I'm gonna live here with my real momma and daddy." He said smiling.

Ducky smiled as well as Jimmy came carefully carrying a box.

"Uncle Jimmy and I have picked something out for you." Ducky said as he carefully placed the box on the floor.

Jenny and Tony stood behind AJ, Tony with his hands on his wife shoulders as AJ stopped and walked carefully to the box, He turned and looked at his parents, "For me?" he asked.

"Only if you stay responsible, you're seven years old, I think you will be old enough for this," Tony told him seriously.

AJ knelt in front of the box and opened it a crack. His eyes grew as big as saucers, "A PUPPY I HAVE A PUPPY!" he bounced happily, "What's his name?" AJ asked.

"We don't know, you have to name him." Jenny said looking her eyes bright at her happy son.

"Max…I'm gonna call him Max, to remember mama and papa with," AJ said smiling in spite of his tears as he hugged his parents.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Three months had passed.

Tony was settled in his new job as Director of NCS and Jen had given up her job to take care of AJ full-time.

She relished in the task of soccer mom, she had a dark red SUV refusing to drive anything black. She had let her hair grow and more often than not wore it up in a pony tail preferring Jeans and a jumper or sweatshirt to suits.

AJ had been enrolled in school and was flourishing, although he hated the fact that he had a security detail in the building he had made some friends, one of them was Jared Vance. Although he was a few years older than AJ he knew what it was like having a father that was the director of an agency and the two were as thick as thieves and it helped they were on the same soccer team.

Jen pulled up outside the manor and AJ and Jared hopped out and ran for the front door, Teresa, the new help opened the door and Max bounded barking down the steps to greet his master.

"Here boy!" AJ called throwing a ball from his bag. Max bounded over his ears flapping he grabbed the ball then dropped it and wagged his tail.

AJ grinned and walked over stroking the dog, "Daft dog," He laughed and ran inside with Jared and both boys ran to AJ's room, where Uncle Tim had in AJ's words completely tricked out his room with the latest computer and accessories and a huge TV system that was also linked to the TV. He pressed a button and looked at the screen.

"Hi Dad." He grinned.

Tony sitting at his desk looked up and smiled as his son appeared on the plasma on the wall in front of his desk.

"AJ, you ok?" he asked.

"Sure, Jared's here." He said and moved as Jared waved at the screen, "Hi Mr. DiNozzo…..er Uncle Tony." He said at Tony's raised eyebrow.

Tony smiled "That's better, anyone who chased you around your house using a pizza box as a shark head, gets to be known as Uncle Tony… Is your dad coming tonight?" Tony asked.

Jared grinned, "Yeah, as soon as he's finished work."

"Ok well you two had better get your homework done and I have to do mine or I won't make it back in time." He grinned as the boys groaned.

"Ok…Love you dad." AJ said and signed off.

* * *

Tony sat at his desk for a minute more grinning like a lunatic, he leant back, life for him was perfect and he loved being married to the woman of his dreams and the father to a wonderful son.

Finally finishing up for the day he shut down his computer and grabbed his backpack, no matter that he was the director of an agency, he felt more comfortable with a backpack than a briefcase.

He nodded goodnight to his new secretary, Jack smiled as his boss walked out the door and carried on finishing up his appointments for Monday. Then Tony's head popped around the door, "You still coming later Jack?" he asked.

Jack smiled, "Mark and I wouldn't miss it." He said and he meant it, He loved his job and he loved working for his boss, a man who had sought him out for his skills and didn't hold his sexuality against him; which in a federal agency was extremely rare.

"I hope Mark is making his potato salad, it's to die for." Tony grinned and left the office the faint shout of "Yes Boss…" floating down the hall.

He walked past his top team's office and poked his head in, "Case?" he asked.

Ana looked up, "Nothing major, just working on some old stuff, so far so good Tony."

"Cool, I'm heading home now to light up the grill." Tony said giving his sister a kiss on the head and heading out the door.

Once in the elevator he leaned back, finally tonight his first family barbeque, he knew there was a lot riding on this, for although his family and friends were invited, he had taken the steps to invite Gibbs…This was is make or break time. For him tonight was all about showing his boss, that this was his family, his life and that he had grown up and moved on.

* * *

A month ago he had stood in Gibbs' basement, just like the old days.

Gibbs had been sitting on a stool, working on what looked like a chair.

"DiNozzo." He said he got up and poured more bourbon in a jar.

Tony walked down the last few steps. "Gibbs,"

They sat in silence and sipped their drinks.

"I talked to Jen," Tony said with a small grin as Gibbs choked on his drink a little.

"Yeah?" he replied not giving anything away.

"Look boss…Gibbs, I know you still have feelings for her, but she is my wife and, as much as you mean to me, you make a move on her again, I'm gonna knock you on your ass." He said flatly.

"Duly noted." Gibbs took another sip.

"Gibbs…I…" Tony stopped, he didn't want to sound whiney but he knew he that this was it his one chance to try to repair the friendship they'd had for ten years. "You know you mean a lot to me, don't you?" he said.

Gibbs put his drink down, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, you helped with….with Senior and all his crap, you helped me cope after Jen's 'death', you brought me back."

"You gave up a promotion to help me," Gibbs told him in return.

"You knew?" Tony looked surprised.

"Yeah, who do ya think recommended you in the first place," Gibbs sighed, "Didn't want ya off my team but didn't want to stop you if you needed to go?"

* * *

"Boss, you're like a father to me, the kind I wanna be for my son, well….you were before you went and had your asshole moment in the bullpen."

"I'm sorry." He said and Tony spat out his drink in shock. "Don't waste good. That includes Bourbon Director." Gibbs quipped.

"I want…God listen to me I sound like a kid…." Tony got up and walked towards the stairs.

"Tony, it's ok to ask for what you want, you do deserve it." Gibbs said and Tony stopped.

"I want you to be his Grandpa; I want you to teach him everything I should have learnt from my grandfather, had I been allowed to meet him, the things he won't learn from Senior. But if you're going to hold the fact that he's mine and Jen's son against him, tell me now and this conversation never happened, NO ONE is going to make my son feel inferior, ever." Tony said, unconsciously holding his breath.

Gibbs turned to Tony, "I promise, I will not let him down. Thank you…for giving me this chance you don't know what it means to me." He said sincerely.

Tony nodded and finally relaxed, "So….Pops…" He stopped as Gibbs grinned, "What ya making?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tony got out of his car as the driver opened the door for him, deftly stepping over the ball of fur that was Max the puppy. Ed, the driver smiled as he reached down to stroke the puppy, "Will that be all for tonight Sir?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks Ed, you have a nice weekend won't you." Tony smiled as he climbed out of the car and picked up the puppy with his one free hand.

"You too director, enjoy your weekend off." Ed said and climbed back into the car and drove off.

* * *

Tony saw Gibbs' truck parked in front of the house and grinned, he knew he'd get there early.

"ANTHONY JETHRO DINOZZO!" Tony yelled at the top of his lungs as he opened the door.

"Dad!" AJ yelled running in from the backyard.

Tony put his briefcase down and stroked the puppy while looking at his son, "Did you lose something?" He asked the sarcasm evident in his tone.

"Er….Nope." AJ grinned; Tony nearly lost it there and then.

"Ed nearly made puppy pizza from Max, so I'm gonna ask you again, did you lose something?" Tony said sternly trying really hard not to laugh.

"Daaaaad!" AJ moaned, "I couldn't help it, he was in the backyard with me and grandpa, he just heard you coming and shot off."

"Did you leave the side gate open again?" Tony asked.

AJ nodded, "'orry" he mumbled.

Tony cocked and eyebrow, "What was that?"

"Grandpa says apologies are a sign of weakness, and I'm a DiNozzo, so I will go and shut the gate and I will try not to do it again." AJ said pulling himself up to his full height, all four foot two of him, and walked towards the garden. "MAX!" AJ yelled and the puppy scrambled out of his grasp.

* * *

Gibbs walked in and Tony couldn't help but laugh.

"Gibbs, you can't go teaching my son that apologies are a sign of weakness, he needs to learn to apologize when he's done wrong." Tony said.

"Sorry Tony, force of habit, I've started the barbeque for you, Abby will be here later, she still has to shut her babies down from our latest case, Ducky will be coming with her, Palmer and McGee are already here." He told him.

"I read the case, pretty open and shut then." Tony said taking his coat off and hanging it up.

"Yeah." Gibbs replied.

Jenny got up as she heard Tony walk out to the garden, she handed him and beer and sat on his lap as he drunk it, kissing him as she did so, "Missed you," she breathed in his ear.

Tony smiled, "Me too, you got everything?" he asked.

"Yep he still has no idea." She whispered back.

He wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her deeply.

"I have a surprise for you too." She smiled sweetly and climbed off him. Tony took another drink and went over to Gibbs, "I got burgers, hot-dogs and steak," he said

"Your house, your grill." Gibbs said handing him the BBQ tools, "I got a grandson to play with."

* * *

Jimmy and Tim went over to stand near Tony, Tim pressing play on the remote that allowed music to fill the garden.

Ducky and Abby finally arrived along with Director Vance and Kayla, Jared and AJ were down in the garden showing Gibbs the finer points of soccer and Gibbs was pretending he didn't have a clue, last to arrive was Ana, she threw her bag in the door and grabbed a vodka, after complaining it was too warm she took a seat next to Jimmy, whom although she wouldn't admit it, she did have the hot's for.

After they had all eaten their fill, the children going back down to the garden to play with the dog, and the adults were dotted around the large garden table; Jen looked at Tony and at a nod went into the house.

* * *

Tony banged his glass a few times, "Attention please." He said and waited as they all settled down, Abby leaning against Tim comfortably.

"I have an announcement to make, Firstly I would like to thank you all for your help in reuniting my family and I am sorry that this get together has taken two months to get off the ground. Settling in as the Director of NCS has taken time." Tony explained.

The others smiled and nodded as he went on, "Jen and I have an announcement to make," Tony said looking up as his beautiful wife sat on his lap and handed him an envelope. "As you know, my father is a…. (He looked to make sure the kids were out of earshot) an asshole… (Ana nodded enthusiastically at this) and Jen's is in prison for the rest of his life," Tony said.

"AJ hasn't got a real Grandpa; Gibbs has stepped up and fulfilled the role wonderfully." Jenny added, "So we were hoping you'd sign these…" Jen handed Gibbs his glasses and the envelope.

Gibbs read through the paperwork… "You can do this? Legally?" Gibbs asked.

Tony grinned, "Being a Director of a federal agency and knowing a judge or two has privileges Gibbs"

Gibbs gulped at the lump in his throat and tears in his eyes as the others looked on confused. "I'd be honored" He managed to get out.

"We are adopting Gibbs as AJ's legal grandfather." Tony explained to the confused others.

The adults jumped up and congratulated Gibbs as he looked at the paperwork.

"And any subsequent children from this union?" Gibbs asked reading on.

"Just a formality," Tony said

"Not really," Jen said and Tony stopped and looked at her.

"Jen?" he asked now it was his turn to be confused.

"Remember I said I had a surprise," She showed him a picture, and Tony looked at it not understanding.

"You found a sonogram picture of AJ?" he asked.

"Look at the date, because of my age I didn't want to say until I was sure….Tony, say hi to your daughter." Jen said.

Tony sat down with a bump, "m…my…d….daughter?" He breathed as Jimmy grinned at his best friend.

"When?"

"In about four and a half months, Jimmy was awesome keeping it a secret…Are you ok?" she asked as he sat there in shock not moving.

Tony put the bottle down and walked over to his wife, picked her up and kissed her and then her stomach. He smiled the biggest grin anyone there had ever seen.

"Hey Boss….We're having a baby!"

Gibbs smiled "So I heard DiNozzo, Congratulations."

"What are you going to call her?" Abby asked all excited.

Tony looked at Jen, "Melinda!" they said at exactly the same time.


End file.
